


You're Driving Me Wild

by ahminjoon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahminjoon/pseuds/ahminjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So?" Michael asks shoving Luke's shoulders with his own.</p><p>"Hum... Nothing is wrong." Luke's voice is so small that Michael almost doesn't hear it. Michael looks at him to tell him to stop with the bullshit and notice how much Luke is blushing. Oh, it's a sex thing, then. Michael is so ready for it, he just needs to make Luke say what kinky shit he wants to do this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Driving Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Title from WILD by Troye Sivan
> 
> This was inspired by this picture [here](https://twitter.com/5SOS/status/748291273694519297), you can blame them for this, ok? lol

**You're Driving Me Wild**

 

Michael doesn't know if he should be scared or excited right now. Luke was beeing giving him this weird look all night. From the moment they starting playing Carry On, Luke just fixed his gaze on Michael in a way that it's leaving Michael's pants tight and hot, and now they're finishing playing She Looks So Perfect and Luke needs to stop, even Ashton in the back has noticed how unfocused Luke is in performing and during one of the songs breaks he asked Michael what was up. But Michael doesn't know shit of what's happening.

What Michael does know is that he has seen that look twice before, the first time he saw it resulted with Michael having to wear a butt plug for an entire show and later he had one of the best orgasms of his life but the second time Luke gave him this look, well, it wasn't so good. Luke was mad, so fucking mad about Michael flirting with Casey backstage and it also resulted in an amazing orgasm but the fight they had before it wasn't any fun.

The show is done and Michael is tired, horny and anxious. They are all leaving the stage when Hoeg stops Michael for a photo and he groans at the photographer.

"Just stay still for one second, and you fucking stinks," Hoeg says behind his camera. Michael sighs and makes a face at him.

"I won't stink anymore if you let me go shower," Michael says laughing and making the photographer laugh too. Michael lifts his arm, putting his hand on his hair, to smell himself. Yep, he fucking stinks. Before he can lower his arms, Luke comes from somewhere, shoves his head on Michael's armpits and smells it.

"The fuck?" Michael yells.

"This will be a nice photo," Hoeg says laughing after a flash hits Michael and Luke.

Luke straights his spine fast, taking a step back, his face more red than a tomato. Michael sees Hoeg going to the other side of the room to take photos of Ashton and lifts one eyebrow inquisitive at Luke.

"You do smell," Luke whispers before awkwardly turning and walking away. Michael just watches him go with his mouth open.

"The fuck?" Michael says again to himself. He needs to find out what's going on with Luke today.

***

Michael showered and now he's laying naked on his hotel bed, waiting.

It's been one hour since they had been back to the hotel and Luke should be here already, after the looks and the weirdness, but he didn't come to Michael's room yet nor did he answered any of Michael's texts.

And Michael is getting impatient and his dick is half hard since the middle of the show. Luke needs to talk to him about what's wrong so they can finally fuck.

Michael groans before reaching for his phone on the other side of the bed, unlocking it and calling Luke. It rings one... two... three times and Michael groans again.

"Come on, Luke!" He mutters looking at the white ceiling. The call rings one more time before Luke finally picks up.

"What?" Luke's muffled voice comes out of the phone.

"What? Where the fuck are you?" Michael doesn't want to play games, he wants to get off.

"I'm in my room, Michael. What do you want?" Luke asks impatient and Michael groans loud. Why does Michael put up with Luke, again?

"I want your nice ass in my room. Right now, Hemmings." Michael takes the phone off his ear and ends the call, smirking to himself. He will come. Luke always come.

Michael counted three minutes before he heard a knock on his door. Fucking finally. Luke is so whipped for him. Michael gets up from the bed and opens the door on all his nakedness, just to find a nervousness looking Luke at this door, wearing black jeans and one of Michael's band shirts.

"What took you so long?" Michael grins at him, backing off the door so that Luke can come in and closing the door after him.

"You know that I hate when you hung up on me," Luke says with a sigh. Before looking at Michael, his gaze traveling through his entire body and fixing it on Michael's hardening dick. Michael only laughs lifting one eyebrow.

"Like what you see?" He teases ignoring what Luke had said.

"It's all your fault, you know? I'm hard since the moment you started giving me the look. So you better take care of this." Michael says pointing to his own dick.

"Michael!" Luke groans. "I wasn't giving you any looks."

"Really? I know the look." Michael takes a deep breath and goes to sit on the bed pulling the sheet over himself. "Okay, spill. What's wrong?" He pats the bed on his side for Luke to sit on. It looks like Michael will have to wait for the orgasms. Being Luke's boyfriend is hard, but so worth it.

Luke squirms looking at the bed and then at Michael but whatever he's thinking about he ignores it because he kicks his shoes off and sits on Michael's side, their shoulders touching. Michael waits a moment but Luke stays quiet.

"So?" Michael asks shoving Luke's shoulders with his own.

"Hum... Nothing is wrong." Luke's voice is so small that Michael almost doesn't hear it. Michael looks at him to tell him to stop with the bullshit and notice how much Luke is blushing. Oh, it's a sex thing, then. Michael is so ready for it, he just needs to make Luke say what kinky shit he wants to do this time.

"It's the plug again? You know that I loved having that up my ass." Michael tries for a joking tone to relax Luke. It's always hard to make Luke talk about the things he wants to try in the bedroom even though he must know by now that Michael loves to trying new things.

"No..." Luke groans the word out and then pushes his body closer to Michael's resting his red face on Michael's shoulder. Michael brings his arm around Luke's waist making their bodies bind together.

"Tell me, babe. Whatever it is, you know I'm in." Michael whispers, letting his fingers caress Luke's hip bone below his shirt and Michael feels Luke's body shivers when his cold fingers touch Luke's soft and warm skin.

"You will just laugh if I tell you," Luke whines. And Michael is intrigued now.

"I promise you that I won't. Luke, I'm so horny, just get over with it." Michael begs, his dick had calmed down since Luke arrived but Michael really wants an orgasm tonight.

"If you laugh I'm breaking up with you, I'm serious." Luke raises his head from Michael's shoulders and looks at him. Michael rolls his eyes at him.

"Ok, hum... Would yo-" Luke cleans his throat. Michael takes his hand from Luke skin and holds his hand encouraging him to continue.

"Like, would you let me fuck your armpit?" Luke asks slowly like saying that physically hurts him, his eyes fixed on the wall now, avoiding Michael's.

Michael needs a second to understand. Why would Luke want to fuck his armpits? What the fuck? But also, why did his dick just twitched? Ok, this is going to be a wild night.

"Okay? I mean, where did this even come from?" Luke brings his eyes back to him when Michael breaks the silence in the room.

"I was watching some porn? It kinda looks hot? And then you... It's all your fault for wearing these stupid ripped shirts." Luke says frustrated, getting more red at each word that leaves his lips.

"Hey, don't blame me. Well, now I get the whole smelling me thing you did early," Michael laughs softly before kissing Luke's hot cheek.

"You don't think that I'm weird, do you?" Luke asks smiling after the kiss, he's starting to relax since Michael wasn't freak out or really laughed at his face.

"You are weird, Luke. Nothing new. But let's do it." Luke doesn't even comment about being called weird as he opens an even bigger smile to Michael, his blue eyes shining with excitement and anticipation.

"Yeah?" Luke asks a moment later unsure, closing his smile and biting his lower lip. Michael rolls his eyes at him again.

"Fuck yeah, babe. Clothes off, now." Michael says and lifts one eyebrow smirking at Luke, that don't waste any time before jumping out of the bed and taking his clothes off, losing his balance when he's pushing his pants off and Michael laughs.

"Shut up." Luke hisses and finishes taking his boxer off. Michael can see that Luke's dick is already as hard as his and his mouth waters to taste it but the plans are different for today.

"You have to be nicer to me if you want me to let you stick your dick in my armpit" Michael singsong, getting up the bed and walking towards Luke. He needs to touch Luke, this was enough talking already.

"Micha-" Luke protests die on his mouth when Michael holds his waist and pulls him to himself, clashing their naked bodies together and kissing Luke's lips.

Luke relax in Michael's arms, kissing him back and putting his hands on Michael's ribs, letting them resting there for a moment before he starts to hesitantly travel his hands up to Michael's armpits.

"Really?" Michael says in the middle of the kiss. Luke pulls their bodies apart, but his fingers still caressing Michael's underarm hair.

"Are you changing your mind?" Luke asks taking his hands completely away from Michael.

"No. I just... You really have a thing for it?" Michael lifts his arms a bit and watches how Luke's eyes grow at the sight, his cheeks getting warmer again.

"Okay... Damn, babe. We will have to censor the kind of porn you watch for now on." Michael jokes and joins their bodies again, holding Luke's neck and bringing their bodies together for a soft kiss before Luke can say anything.

"Touch me, Luke," Michael whispers, their lips barely brushing now and Luke closes his eyes with a deep breath before one of his hands grasps Michael's painfully hard dick, stroking it slowly.

"Yeah, babe. I love your hands so much." Michael encourages him, sighing when Luke speeds his movements. But before Michael can't get close to his relive, Luke stops everything and look at him.

"Want to do it now, Mikey. Please?" Luke pleads, taking his hands, wet with Michael's precome, to his own leaking dick.

"'Kay. How do you want me?" Michael tries for a sexy voice, smirking. He's excited about this and sure, it's weird as fuck but his dick is finding this whole thing very interesting.

"Maybe you on your knees and I can fuck you from your back?" Luke asks unsure and Michael finds very cute how nervous he is. Luke is still jerking himself lazily, his eyes on Michael's armpit.

Michael only nods at him before going to his bedside drawer, opening it and getting a tube of lube. Michael goes back to Luke and gives it to him before kneeling beside his bed, taking one of his hands to his own dick and looking up at Luke, the grin never leaving his lips.

Luke's breathing speeds up as he moves to stand behind Michael's shoulders. He holds Michael's right arms and lifts it, lowers his head to kiss Michael's 'to the moon' tattoo a few times before licking it with a moan. Michael can only look at the scene and gasp, it's the hottest thing Luke has ever done to him. Luke gaze meets Michael's and this time, Luke is the one to smirk, all his embarrassment and nervousness gone.

"Fuck..." Michael moans, his hand stops moving on his dick and he can just stay there looking at Luke making out with his tattoo, his arm's skin is burning a little with Luke's short beard scratching him again and again. Michael feels like he can come from just looking at that.

Luke's lips leave his arm and Michael whimpers at the loss of contact. His blue eyes meet Michael's again and he hears Luke opening the tube of lube and he putting some of it in his hand. Michael can only watch as Luke's starts to apply the lube in his armpit and he shivers at the cold feeling.

It's all weirdly sensual, the way that Luke's gaze stay on his face and how he's suddenly so confident. Fucking shit, Luke is really going to fuck his armpit and Michael can't wait for it.

When Luke finishes lubing him up, it's a little strange. Michael isn't used to the slippery feeling but he doesn't have time to think about it before Luke is guiding his dick to Michael's armpit and letting go of his arm, his arm falls on his side squeezing Luke's dick in the middle. And Luke's moans fill the room. They both stay still for a moment.

Michael is a little lost about what to do now so he just starts to move his left hand on his dick, getting the friction he desperately needs, his other hand it's just resting on his tight.

"Luke? Babe, fuck me, just like you want." Michael encourages him, moaning between words as he starts to fuck his own hand making their bodies shake.

Luke groans above him with the sudden movement or maybe Michael's words and he puts his hands on Michael's shoulds before he thrust his hips for the first time, allowing a long moan to leave his mouth. Michael moans too after hearing Luke, he loves the sounds that Luke makes when he gets lost in the pleasure like that.

Luke keeps pushing his hips forward and Michael can even feel his balls hitting his back. Which turns him on even more.

"Mikey. Mikey, put your other hand on yourself too. Make it tighter for me, babe." Luke says, his voice cracking on the last phrase and his hips never stop moving.

Michael feels the heat increasing on his lower belly and he knows he won't last much more. Michael never thought that he would get off on something like his but, fuck, feeling Luke's thick dick on his sensitive skin is driving him crazy and so, Michael does what Luke asked, he joins his hands on his dick, squeezing Luke's dick even more, and pound into his closed hands the faster he can.

They're both moaning loud, Luke's fingers digging so strongly on Michael's shoulds that it hurts, not that Michael mind, it just one more thing taking him to the edge and it doesn't take long for Michael to come all over his hands and stomach, he lets his mouth fall open on a silent moan and stroke himself until there's nothing left inside of him.

"Yes, Luke. Fuck this feels so good," Michael says when he manage to open his eyes again. Luke is whimpering and his thrusts are lazy like he doesn't want to come yet because he's enjoying himself so much. But Michael is tired after his orgasm, he just wants a nice cuddle, but before he can't have that he needs to make Luke come.

"Are you going to come all over me? You know that I love when you do it, babe." Michael says looking up at him. Luke have his eyes closed, his head thrown back and he starts to faster his thrusts at Michael's words, shaking their bodies and moaning his name.

It doesn't take long for Luke to come too, hitting more the floor than Michael. Luke doesn't wait for this breath to come back before he holds Michael and pushes him to the bed with him, clinging to Michael as his body start to relax.

"That was... fucking amazing," Luke says muffed against Michael's chest. He laughs, caressing Luke's belly and hums agreeing.

"Hum, it was good for you too, right?" Luke asks lifting his head to look at Michael. His big blue eyes shining at Michael and Michael realizes how much he loves his kinky and weird boyfriend.

"Yes, Luke. It was great, kinda hot even." Michael jokes laughing.

"Kinda?" Luke lifts one eyebrow, a smile on his lips.

"Well, it would have been better if I had that plug on my ass, maybe a vibrator?" Luke groans at Michael words and Michael grins at him.

"We could arrange that for next time," Luke says yawning.

"Next time, hum?" Michael kisses his mouth softly and Luke rests his head on Michael's chest again, kissing him there.

"If you want to..." Luke yawns again.

"Yeah, but before we do this again, I want to try something else," Michael says and Luke only lifts his eyes at him, humming for him to continue.

"I want to fist you, babe," Michael says it like he was asking for the time and Luke's mouth hang open.

"Oh, come on. You know you're a size slut, Luke." Michael bites Luke's, now red, cheek playful.

"Michael!" Luke groans his name. It's true, one time Michael had made Luke come only by talking about how he wanted to fuck Luke with this very large dildo they had seen online.

"If you don't want to do this, it's fine. But I think you would love it." Michael continues, feeling Luke squirms beside him.

"Shut up, I'm getting hard again." Luke whines and Michael laughs pushing him closer before kissing his mouth hard, getting a whimper out of Luke.

"I knew it," Michael says when they pull apart. He can't wait for them to try this, can't wait to hear what noises he can get out of Luke when he has his entire hand inside him.

Luke groans again.

"Let's talk about this later," Luke says closing his eyes. Michael looks at his soft face for a few seconds, just admiring how beautiful his boyfriend is.

"We definitely will," Michael whispers before closing his eyes too.

"Mikey?" Luke calls him a moment later.

"Let me sleep." He ruffles. His body to sleepy for him to open his eyes again.

"Love you," Luke whispers and Michael can feel him smiling against his skin.

"I love your weird ass too, Luke," Michael says, failing to contain one last smile before he finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr: [mashlum](http://mashlum.tumblr.com).


End file.
